Season of Love
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Spring: MinKyu  :0:  Autumn: Heechul menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon maple. Dan datanglah seorang... Yunho? -YunRella/YunChul/HoChul/apapun itu pokoknya YunhoXHeechul- YAOI! No bash YunJae & HanChul shipper   RnR?
1. Spring MinKyu

Cherry Chibi presents~

**SEASON OF LOVE**

[Spring]

[MinKyu]

[GENRE:;: Yaoi! Fluff(maybe~), romace]

[RATING:;: PG-15? or... 17(?)]

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

Langit musim semi hangat indah. Hangat dan cerah. Dihias dengan ribuan kelopak mawar berarna-warni. Dibalut dengan hijau alam dan kesegarannya yang terasa. Percikan sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa lembut kulit, memanjakan dalam serbuk bunga yang membelai udara. Rambut tertiup halus menari dengan iringan instrument alam. Mata teduh disuguhkan pemandangan yang menenangkan dengan ditemani kicauan burung. Perasaan tenang yang menggebu. Ingin rasanya berlari di antara gumpulan putih langit.

Terlihat seorang_ namja_ di balik bingkai jendela kamarnya sedang terdiam memandangi langit musim semi. Tangannya menopang dagunya sementara tangan yang lain dilipat di atas meja. Mata indahnya menerawang langit yang bersih tanpa awan. Bibirnya diam mengatup tanpa ada celah. Fikirannya melayang dalam aura musim semi.

"Hei," sebuah tangan kekar mendarat di bahu _namja_ itu. "Mau sampai kau mengacuhkan aku, Kyuhyun?"

Namja yang dipanggil "Kyuhyun" itu tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Tapi dari sorot matanya bisa terlihat bahwa dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan namja di belakangnya. Terdengar dengusan nafas halus dari keduanya.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunnie~ mianhae aku tidak menyisakan makanan untukmu tadi malam. Aku sangat kelaparan kau tahu? Dan kukira kau sudah makan di luar bersama Yesung _hyung_. _Yeobo_ maafkan Changmin, ya? Ayo temani aku main game!" Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?" pinta Changmin memelas. Dia lelah harus menghadapi kekasihnya yang satu ini jika sudah merajuk, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia harus melakukannya atau nyawanya hilang di tangan Jaejoong. Changmin menghela nafas. "_Umma_"-nya itu memang sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun karena dia satu-satunya_ namja_ yang berasal dari luar "keluarga" mereka.

"Kau pikir aku marah hanya karena itu?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih dengan penuh nada kesal.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" tanya Changmin. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Oh, tadi malam terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Changmin. Semua game dan makanan yang ada di rumah di boikot Kyuhyun, yang lain disimpan di ruangan yang Kyuhyun bawa kuncinya. Dan lagi, Changmin tidak boleh menyentuh Kyuhyun sejengkal jaripun tadi malam. Kyuhyun pergi ke ruang tamu dan tidur di sofa karena malas membersihkan kamar tamu. Hebatnya lagi Kyuhyun mengunci kamar saat Changmin tertidur di dalamnya. Jadi tadi pagi Changmin terpaksa memohon sangat pada Kyuhyun agar dibukakan pintu, hingga jam 9 akhirnya Kyuhyun membukanya tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke rumah Jaejoong untuk menumpang makan dan main. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga melaporkan hal yang dialaminya pada orang tua "mertua" nya itu.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah balik ke kamar setelah tengah hari. Changmin bernafas lega karenanya. Tinggal satu hal saja yang perlu dilakukannya, membujuk Kyuhyun agar tidak marah padanya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Kyuhyun melengos pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa menatap Changmin sama sekali dia berjalan keluar kamar.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia menahan pintu dari belakang Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun telah menyentuh knopnya. Dengan paksa Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu, tapi percuma karena Changmin semakin menghimpitnya ke pintu dan semakin menahan pintu dengan kedua tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaska tangannya dari knop pintu. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun mendapati sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun berontak tapi kemudian dia langsung terdiam saat Changmin mengecup tengkuknya lembut.

"C-changmin-a! Lepaskan!" pinta Kyuhyun akhirnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mengikuti apa yang di pikirannya. Tubuhnya hanya diam menikmati rengkuhan hangat Changmin. Dadanya berdesir saat merasakan nafas Changmin menerpa lembut tengkuknya.

"_Y-YA_!" teriaknya saat merasakan tangan Changmin mengelus pelan pinggangnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan, tapi cepat-cepat Kyuhyun memberontak. Dia berusaha keras agar tangan Changmin lepas darinya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Changmin menatap dalam Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu salah tingkah sendiri mendapat tatapan yang begitu disukainya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya hingga terbentur pelan pintu di belakangnya. Kyuhyun meringis pelan tapi detik berikutnya dia membulatkan matanya saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menekan bibirnya.

Bibir Changmin mulai bergerak pelan di antara bibir Kyuhyun sementara matanya tetap terbuka menatap kedua bola mata indah di hadapannya. Berusaha menembus ke dalamnya, mencari apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan yang Kyuhyun hayalah diam, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka agar memudahkan Changmin mengusainya. Matanya terbuka membalas tatapn Changmin, terhipnotis olehnya.

Keduanya larut dalam dunia mereka. Tiap detakan jantung semakin menyeret mereka dalam alam bawah sadar dalam kekasih masing-masing. Deru nafas keduanya terasa saling menerpa wajah namja di hadapannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, mendalami nikmat yang dia rasakan. Changmin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia semakin berani berbuat. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk membuat ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas. Kyuhyun sudah larut kedalamnya.

Dengan sigap Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke ranjang dengan bibir mash sAling melumat. Changmin membaringkan Kyuhyun di sana, dan melanjutkan apa yang dia mulai.

Tidak susah memang untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun padanya, hanya saja hukuman yang dia terima memang cukup menyiksanya. Dan karena itu juga Changmin akan memberi hukuman untuk Kyuhyun karena ulahnya sejak kemarin. Yah, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya. Karena segalanya terasa manis bersama Changmin di bawah langit musim semi.

=w= fin.!

How? kurang puas, kah? okay... tunggu next chapter! Akan ada couple yg mengejutkan nantinya~

Oh ya... ini series, ya! Jadi tiap chapter beda cerita... n pairing! G ada hubungan stau sam alain tapi punya satu kesamaan:

couplenya yg beda group! (co: MinKyu - Changmin TVXQ & Kyuhyung SJ)

Makin banyak yg review makin cepet apdet~~~ ^0^/


	2. Autumn YunChul

Cherry Chibi presents~

**SEASON OF LOVE  
><strong>

[Autumn]

[YunChul~ YunRella~ YunHee~ HoChul~ HoHee~]

[RATING/GENRE:;: PG-15/Fluff, romance]

[A/N:;: Bingung mo YunRella ato HongChul… tapi karna lebih mesra YunChul jdi pilih itu deh]

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

Saat daun maple berubah menjadi merah dan mulai berguguran. Saat angin bertiup membawa hawa dingin pada setiap makhluk yang dilewatinya. Ketika dirinya hanya diam termangu berdiri di sana, menatap kosong dahan dan ranting yang kering kecoklatan.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menyibakan rambut coklat panjangnya. Kedua bola mata indahnya terus menerus menatap lurus ke depan, menerawang apa yang ada di balik langit musim gugur. Bibir merah cherrynya terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Justru dia terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan indah yang dipulas dengan hati-hati agar sempurna.

Begitu indah. Cantik.

Dan sebuah suara memecah imajinasinya.

"Heechul-a!"

Namja cantik tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. Bibirnya ditarik ke samping hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman, ketika dia melihat sesosok namja bertubuh tegap berlari menghampirinya.

"Yunho-a,"

Terlihat jelas di mata Heechul sebuah kebahagiaan. Dia membenarkan posisinya saat Yunho semakin dekat padanya.

"Maaf lama." Yunho mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Yunho Heechul langsung menarik tangan namja tampan itu. Mengajaknya berlari menuju sebuah danau kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah pepohonan. Tepat di tengah hutan tersebut.

"Tadaaa!" Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Matanya bergantian melirik Yunho dan batu besar yang berjarak dua meter dari kakinya.

"I-ini…" Yunho terdiam melihat apa yag ditunjukan Heechul padanya. Terlihat bahwa dia terkejut melihat di atas batu besar itu ada sebuah kue tart kecil. Yang di sana tertulis namanya sebagai orang yang diucapi selamat ulang tahun.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih membuatnya. Jadi berantakan begini…" Heechul berjalan mendekati batu tersebut dan mengambil kue itu. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Heechul menyerahkan kue tersebut pada Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

"Saengil chukkahamnida!"

"Chullie…" Yunho bergantian menatap namja di depannya dan kue di tangannya—yang di mana tangan Heechul juga menyangga kue tersebut.

"Make a wish!" suruh Heechul bersemangat.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Walau sudah umur segini masih saja namja cantik di hadapannya bersikap layaknya anak-anak. Yah… itu juga yang membuat Yunho menyukainya.

"Aku berharap… dapat memiliki Kim Heechul seutuhnya." Dan setelahnya Yunho meniup lilin yang berada di atas kue tersebut. Suaranya memang tidak keras, namun dia yakin Heechul dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena keadaan memang sepi. Dia memang sangat percaya diri. Dia yakin Heechul juga menyukai dirinya seperti dia menyukai namja itu sehingga dia berani berkata seperti tadi.

Tapi segera senyumnya lenyap saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka Heechul.

"Eh? Ah… mian! Lupakan apa yang kukatan tadi!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"He?" Yunho terkejut Heechul berteriak padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik do'amu saat ulang tahun! Dan aku yang mendengar do'amu harus mengabulkannya."

Yuno terdiam. Menerjap mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Heechul membuang napas mendengar pertanyaan konyol Yunho. Dia sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi.

"Di sini dingin. Kalau kau ingin memiliki aku…"

Kalimat Heechul terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Benar-benar hanya satu detk namun sudah membuat Heechul terdiam denan mata membulat terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu…" desis Yunho pelan. Perlahan diambilnya kue dari tangan Heechul lalu meletakannya di bawah sebuah pohon. Segera dia menghampiri Heechul sebelum namja itu kabur darinya—itu yang dipikirkan Yunho. Tapi yang didapatinya saat membalikan badan setelah menaruh kue di bawah pohon adalah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho merespon kecpan tersebut. Dia menahan wajah Heechul sembari melumat perlahan bibir yang merekah basah itu. Kakinya menuntun langkah mereka menjauhi kue, dengan pertarungan bibir yang semakin hebat.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan Heechul di tanah—yang dipenuhi guguran daun—saat napas mereka mulai saling memburu. Dan dengan cekatan tangannya meraih dan melepas semua pakaian mereka. Menanggalkan sweter putih kembaran mereka demi merenggup cinta. Mereka tidak akan kedinginan karenanya. Karena keduanya saling merasakan hawa panas dari dalam maupun luar tubuh mereka. Merasakan cinta panas dari namja yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

Fin.

Review? ^^ req u/ pairing selanjutnya? Pairing yg beda grup, ya! Yuri juga boleh, kugh~^^


End file.
